


Authority to Tread

by Cerberusia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M, Pureblood Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: "The fact of the matter is," says Regulus, "we were born to have dominion"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/gifts).



> Behold, I have given you authority to tread on serpents and scorpions, and over all the power of the enemy, and nothing shall hurt you. (Luke 10:19)

"The fact of the matter is," says Regulus, "we were _born_ to have dominion"

Irritated, Sirius blows smoke in his face to make him cough. The louring sky threatens rain, but they're camped out on the steps beside the greenhouse for a cigarette. Less chance of them being disturbed.

"Fuck off, Reggie," he says matter-of-factly. "I've been around Muggles, and we're no better than them. You might realise that if you ever bothered to step outside the Pureblood bubble."

Regulus makes a face like there's a nasty smell.

"I know your Gryffindor friends have corrupted you, but I don't know how you can't see that when the Dark Lord brings the wizards out of hiding to rule the Muggles and Mudbloods, we'll return to the natural order of things." He takes a self-satisfied drag on his cigarette as punctuation.

"Don't say that word," Sirius snaps. "It's a disgusting thing to say." Regulus wrinkles his nose again, but doesn't try to provoke him. The sad thing is, he means it - he completely believes the _Toujours Pur_ shit their family has always fed them. He has to believe that his blood makes him special, Sirius supposes, because Merlin knows nothing else does.

"Anyway," says Regulus, ostentatiously changing the subject, "are you going to Cissy's wedding? I know you don't like her, but she _is_ our cousin." He finishes his cigarette and lets it burn up in a shower of golden sparks.

"She doesn't _want_ me there, and nor does the ghastly Lucius Malfoy." Sirius takes another drag on his cigarette and holds it for a moment before breathing out pale green smoke. "Frankly, I'm amazed you're not planning to turn up in full mourning, armband and all - you used to have the most _outrageous_ pash on her."

It's a cheap shot, but it's worth it to see Regulus' ears go bright pink. Blushing easily was always Reggie's weakness.

"Well," says Regulus, slightly stiffly, "you know that I got over that a while ago. Now there's - somebody else." His eyes slide sideways to meet Sirius', then slide away. Sirius seizes on it:

"So it _is_ like that then, is it? After you swore blind that you weren't carrying on with a blood traitor, tradition or no?" It had baffled Remus, when he'd explained it: How, his friend had said, is engaging in homosexual incest during one's teenage years a _tradition_?

"If you're not interested, you could just _say_ so." Regulus sits bolt upright, not looking at Sirius but instead fixing his gaze on the peony bed several yards away. His ears are now red.

"Never said that." Another drag, another spiralling green cloud: Sirius expels this one from his nostrils, like a dragon. "Well? Get over here and kiss me, then."

Regulus does.

As he explained to Remus, there's meant to be more to it: the older one looks after the younger one and introduces them to their useful friends. Bella will be giving Narcissa away to her new husband tomorrow. After Bellatrix's tender attentions, the marital bed will probably come as a relief.

But between Sirius and Regulus, there's only this: hitching up their robes and taking each other's cock in hand to engage in some schoolboyish mutual masturbation. Regulus isn't interested in following the path Sirius has set for him and Sirius doesn't have the time or breath or patience to convince him, so he gives what he can give and takes what he can get: the intimacy of Regulus' tongue in his mouth as he steadily works his hand over his brother's erection. Regulus' legs jerk whenever he rubs his thumb over the head, and Sirius tangles them with his own. He knows how Regulus likes being held down.

When it's over, they lie together curled up, facing each other.

"I'll come to Cissy's wedding," Sirius finally accedes. "If you're lucky, I won't even make a scene; though if Malfoy tries to talk to me I won't be held responsible for my actions. But it'll be the last time, you hear?"

Regulus makes an agreeable noise and hooks his feet behind Sirius' ankles. His eyes are closed, his face white and vulnerable, and for a moment Sirius almost feels sorry for him. He has no idea that by the time Narcissa's wedding rolls around, Sirius will be long gone.


End file.
